1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a speaker. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a portable speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of mobile phone-related technology, a mobile phone not only provides a basic mobile phone-call function, but also provides a plurality of additional functions through hardware and software improvement. The additional functions are, for example, a music playing function and a hands-free function, etc. When the music playing function is activated, a user may play music through a speaker of the mobile phone. Moreover, when the hands-free function is activated, the sound may be played and captured through a speaker and a microphone of the mobile phone without the user closing to the mobile phone.
The user may play music through the speaker equipped on the mobile phone. However, limited by an inherent size of the mobile phone, the speaker on the mobile phone is not as good as an external speaker in performance. Moreover, some users use the hands-free function of the mobile phone for teleconference. However, also limited by the inherent size of the mobile phone, the speaker and the microphone equipped on the mobile phone are not as good as a professional teleconference device in performance.